fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Akarui Hoshina
Akarui Hoshina is the main protagonist of Moonshine! Pretty Cure. She is the daughter of Hikaru Hoshina and Yamato Sasaki. Her catchphrase is "Terrific." History Childhood When Akarui was 7 years old, she was best friends with Yami Ikeda, her neighbor, and they spent almost all of their time out of school together. But after Akarui started getting bullied about her dream to be a singer. Yami, afraid that the bullies would turn on her next, left Akarui and joined the bullies. After that, Akarui gave up on her dream and stopped interacting with others unless absolutely necessary, preferring to be alone. Her mother, wanting her to be more social, made her do all sorts of clubs and camps so she could make friends, with little success. Getting Her Star Color Pendant After the return of Darknest, the 5 original pretty cures decided to give their Star Color Pendants and pens to their 5 daughters, Akarui, Mitsuko, Marisa, Tsukiko, and Aya. Akarui originally did not wish to fight, as the world had showed her very little kindness, and she had no reason to save it. But after realizing that the opposing general, Triste, was actually Yami, Akarui's desire to defeat her awakened the power of her pen and pendant, allowing her to transform into Cure Stella. Personal Information Basic Statistics * Name: Akarui Hoshina * Birthday: November 21 * Birthplace: Mihoshi Town * Zodiac: Scorpio * Species: Human * Personal Quote: "Terrific." * Favorite Food: Plain Jasmine Rice * Color: White * Music: Rock Fears Her greatest fear seems to be escalators, though she tries her best not to show it, though it is fairly obvious. She has this fear because she has concluded that falling down a escalator must be more scary than falling down stairs, as you might get stuck. Dreams Akarui once wanted to be a singer. But that was a long time ago...it seems foolish now. Skills * Athletic Skills: '''Akarui could be good at sports, but nobody actually knows. She never participates in them. * '''Academic Skills: '''She gets good grades, but that is partly due to most teachers favoring her for being the only quiet one in her class. * '''Additional Skills: '''She is the best at picking out clothes for other people, as she picks things out based on one's personality. Because of this, people often want her to help them out with their wardrobe. Physical Information Appearance Clothing Style Akarui likes to wear dark clothes that look cute, despite her mother pushing her to wear brighter colors. Casual In civilian, Akarui wears a black long sleeve shirt with a frilly white pullover over it. Her skirt is black and has white frills, and she has long white socks that go up to her thighs and black boots with bows on the sides. Her eye color is pink. In winter, Akarui wears the same outfit but with tights instead of socks. Uniforms In school, Akarui has to wear the Mihoshi Middle School uniform for girls. Pretty Cure As Cure Stella, her hair grows longer and becomes a cream pink color, while her eyes become a lighter pink. Her hair grows into two large buns while part of it still is loose, and her buns are secured by two light pink ribbons. She wears a white and light pink crop top with frills that bears her stomach and a frilly white and pink skirt with a large bow in front. She also has long white and pink boots that go up to her thighs. General Information Personality Akarui is a very quiet, anti social "neet" who rarely leaves her house, only going outside for school or special occasions before becoming a cure. She avoids making friends because of her best friend betraying her, and dislikes standing out because of her past with bullies. Akarui prefers to look out for herself and not others, as looking out for others only caused her hurt in her own mind. She is eventually learns to be less selfish after she becomes a cure, but sometimes her old habits arise. Akarui enjoys playing videogames and watching magical girl anime all day, something her mother is trying to get her to stop. She is capable of showing a nicer, gentler side when around people she is close to, such as Mitsuko or Aya. Relationships Etymology '''Akarui comes from the word "luminous" in Japanese Hoshina Hoshi ''means "star" while ''na ''has no meaning by itself. '''Cure Stella-'''Her cure alias is based on the Latin word for star, ''Stella. '' Pretty Cure '''Cure Stella' is Akarui's alter ego. Since Cure Stella holds the power of the stars, she holds the power to use star based attacks. She is the Pretty Cure of the stars and needs her Star Color Pen and Pendant to transform. Her transformation speech is "Color Charge!" Quotes "I know I'm not the most vibrant or sociable person in the world, and I'm not the nicest either. But I believe in what I'm fighting for, and I won't give up!" M!PC episode 26 Trivia * Her name was originally going to be "Kagayaki Hoshina" but CustardPuddingHoney decided that was too long, and another character already had that last name anyway. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Main Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Moonshine! Pretty Cure